Ceremonia
by Phantomhive Gabrielle
Summary: La Ceremonia de Adultez no termina solo con la capa sobre tus hombros, los Baskervilles no te dejaron finalizarla...¿sabías que aún debes hacer la Segunda Ceremonia? *One-shot / GilbertxOz / Yaoi*


**Hola lectoras~! He vuelto para traerles otro fic GilxOz al pedido de algunas de ustedes n_____n Muchísimas gracias desde ya por los bonitos reviews que me dejaron en _Moonlight..._realmente me gustaron :3  
Ahora...hablando sobre este fic. Es más "subido de tono" que _Moonlight_ y claramente mucho más extenso XDD (10 hojas en el Word)...pero espero de todo corazón que lo disfruten tanto como el otro n___n**

**_DISCLAIMER:_ Pandora Hearts ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Todos ellos son la genial invención de Jun Mochizuki y solo los uso para alimentar el creciente fandom y sin fines de lucro :3**

**Ahora sí...  
¡_Disruten!_  
_

* * *

_**

**_Ceremonia  
_  
_I_**

El pequeño duque Bezarius abrió los ojos con parsimonia. El sol jugaba ya entre las sábanas de aquella hermosa cama e iluminaba elegantemente los doseles que caían a los costados de ésta. Al parecer ya debían de ser más de las 10 de la mañana, y el adolescente aún se encontraba envuelto entre las suaves sábanas, rehusándose a salir de aquel cómodo lugar.  
Oz se movió un poco, haciendo un intento por levantarse, quedó sentado mirando hacia el ventanal. Tuvo que entrecerrar aquellas hermosas esmeraldas porque la intensidad del astro rey aún le molestaba, además no había podido descansar bien, durante la noche tuvo un sueño que ya se había convertido en rutina.  
Hacía un tiempo que tanto Alice como él habían logrado escapar del Abyss y sin embargo, el pequeño duque había estado teniendo aquel extraño sueño desde hacía solo algunos días atrás.  
Todo comenzaba con su Ceremonia de Adultez, donde se veía a él en lo que, para Oz, habían sido algunos meses y que para el resto fueron 10 largos años. Pero el sueño difería de la realidad cuando, en vez de ser atacado por su mejor amigo, todo seguía su curso normal y la supuesta ceremonia terminaba como debería haber correspondido, recibiendo las felicitaciones de sus seres queridos y de personas muy importantes de la sociedad, incluyendo a los duques de las otras tres casas. Y aquello no era lo que llamaba la atención del joven Bezarius, sino que luego, se veía a él mismo caminando por los conocidos pasillos de aquel hermoso castillo durante la noche, siendo escoltado por alguien que no lograba reconocer, hasta su cuarto. Allí, se cambiaba la vestimenta de la ceremonia para pasar a usar un camisón, que por su delicado y elegante aspecto, debería haberse mandado a confeccionar para aquella ocasión, de la cual Oz no tenía el más remoto conocimiento. Luego, se dirigía de nuevo hacia los pasillos y, nuevamente escoltado por aquella persona, caminaban hasta otro de los cuartos mientras que las paredes a su alrededor envejecían aceleradamente, como si el tiempo estuviese jugándole en contra dentro de su propio sueño, como queriendo recriminarle el daño que aquel gran castillo había sufrido en su ausencia. Cuando llegaban al lugar de destino, Oz podía vislumbrar dos imponentes puertas de madera con hermosos y muy finos detalles en oro que servían de separación entre el pasillo y aquel cuarto al que al parecer, debía entrar. La persona que lo escoltaba, abría aquellas puertas y lo dejaba pasar solo, cerrándolas a sus espaldas una vez que el duque estuvo dentro. Lo que luego recordaba Oz de aquel extraño sueño era haberse quedado impresionado con la gran vista que el ventanal de aquella habitación ofrecía, y la penumbra en la que éste se encontraba, siendo solo un candelabro cerca de lo que parecía ser una majestuosa cama lo único allí que iluminaba el lugar. El nuevo duque caminaba con elegancia y lo que él podía definir como una mezcla de alivio e inquietud al mismo tiempo hasta aquella cama, y se entregaba a un par de brazos abiertos que lo recibían con adoración y lo llevaban, entre caricias, hasta el centro de aquel cómodo lecho. Desde ese momento, el sueño se tornaba realmente confuso para Oz y generaba en él sensaciones que jamás había experimentado, haciendo que se despertara a mitad de la noche muy alterado y con la respiración agitada, costándole luego volver a conciliar el sueño. Nunca podía ver quién era la persona que lo escoltaba hasta ese cuarto y, mucho menos, quién era aquella persona que lo esperaba allí dentro.

-Mocoso~- una voz masculina se hizo oír detrás de la puerta -¿Aún sigues con vida o le informo a Alice que se busque un nuevo contratista~?- decía el portador de aquella voz mientras, sin pedir permiso, entraba en la que ahora era la habitación del rubio.

-Para tu desgracia, sigo con vida, Break-san- contestó Oz sonriendo falsamente a su indeseado visitante.

-Oh~ ¿cómo podrías pensar eso de mí?- le contestó el albino creando otra de sus escenas teatrales mientras desarrollaba el papel de alguien enojado por un comentario.

-Quizás porque ya me lo has demostrado varias veces~- el duque Bezarius había entrado en la escena de Break, jugando el papel del pequeño niño inocente que solo dice la verdad.

-Como sea~- el portador de aquel ojo rubí cerró el telón de la escena y se acercó unos pasos a la cama de Oz- Tienes que cambiarte, Oz-kun. Tu tío está abajo esperando para tomar un té contigo y…hablar de ciertos asuntos pendientes~- le informó Break mientras buscaba un caramelo entre los bolsillos de su blanco chaleco.  
-¿Asuntos pendientes?- repitió el joven duque mirando extrañado y sorprendido al sombrerero.

-Así es~- confirmó el albino- Así que date prisa y baja a desayunar con él~- agregó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la habitación y saliendo de allí antes de que el rubio lo invadiera con más preguntas respecto a la conversación que debería tener con su tío.

Luego de haberse cambiado y de haber acomodado el desorden que tenía en el cabello, Oz bajó al salón de té que se encontraba en aquella mansión, la mansión del ducado Rainsworth, donde su tío lo estaba esperando con una gran sonrisa junto a Break y Gilbert, quien rehuyó a su mirada e intentó concentrarse en la infusión que tenía delante de él, sorprendiendo al rubio con su actitud.

-¡Oz!- el tío del muchacho se levantó de su asiento para recibir a su sobrino con un fuerte abrazo, como era típico en él.

-¡Buenos días, tío!- saludó Oz mientras intentaba escaparse del abrazo asfixiante de aquel hombre.

-Ven, siéntate y tomemos un té juntos como hace tiempo que no lo hacemos- dijo el mayor con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras le ofrecía la única silla que aún no tenía un ocupante. Oz tomó asiento y, rápidamente, Break acercó la tetera a su taza y comenzó a verter la humeante infusión dentro de ella mientras su tío le ofrecía una porción de lo que podía apreciarse como un delicioso pastel.

-¿Cómo haz dormido hoy, Oz?- preguntó su tío para iniciar la conversación con una trivialidad como hubiera sido preguntar aquello. Aunque para Oz fue como si le hubieran tirado un jarro de agua fría, o mejor dicho, hirviendo; ya que rápidamente las imágenes de aquel extraño sueño invadieron su mente sin permiso alguno.

-Ehh…bien- mintió el más joven mientras intentaba bloquear aquellas imágenes mentales con poco éxito.

-Ya veo…- respondió el otro Bezarius aún sonriente, aparentando que aquel "bien" había sido lo suficientemente creíble.

-Y…tío…¿sobre qué necesitabas hablar conmigo?- preguntó Oz viéndose repentinamente interesado en la suave textura de la crema del pastel en su paladar e intentando parecer indiferente a la lucha que ahora se producía en su mente.  
Su tío pareció sorprendido al descubrir que su sobrino ya sabía que estaba allí para hablar con él de algo. Pero entonces miró a Break quien le sonrió y levantó una mano para saludarlo como si aquello fuera lo más cotidiano sobre la faz de la tierra. Entonces, el mayor de los Bezarius, se anotó mentalmente nunca más pedirle a Break que le hiciera un favor en su lugar.

-Bueno, verás, es sobre tu Ceremonia de Adultez- el mayor vio que era innecesario en ese momento andarse con más rodeos.

-¿Mi ceremonia?- preguntó Oz dejando el tenedor sobre la mesa y dirigiendo sus grandes orbes esmeralda hacia su tío.  
-Así es…como sabrás, la ceremonia fue interrumpida por los Baskervilles antes de que ésta finalizara- le respondió el mayor.

-Pero solo faltaba que Gil pusiera aquella capa sobre mis hombros…¿no?- preguntó Oz cuando vio la mirada significativa que su mejor amigo le dirigía a su tío y la imágenes de aquel sueño volvían invadir cada rincón de su mente.  
-Sí…y no- respondió el mayor de los Bezarius haciendo caso omiso a la mirada de Gilbert y concentrándose nada más en su sobrino – Verás Oz, la Ceremonia de Adultez consta realmente de dos ceremonias separadas- comenzó a informarle su tío- La primera, conocida por todo el mundo, donde juras lealtad a tu casa frente a tus seres queridos y demás personas importantes…que es la parte de la ceremonia que tú ya has hecho- se apresuró a decir antes de que Oz le contradijera algo- Y…la segunda ceremonia, de la que solo tienen restringido conocimiento los duques de las cuatro casas y una pequeña parte más de personas.- dijo su tío mirando en el último momento a Break, quien se hallaba en una lucha a vida o muerte con el envoltorio de uno de sus caramelos.

-Y…¿por qué solo los duques conocen la segunda ceremonia? ¿Por qué yo no sabía nada de ella, ni siquiera cuando estaba haciendo la primera? ¿Y qué hay que hacer en la segunda ceremonia?- preguntó Oz, aterrado de que su sueño tuviera cabida alguna en aquella conversación.

-Bueno…sin la segunda ceremonia no puedes realmente poseer el título de Duque, y mucho menos, poder más tarde casarte- intentó sintetizar su tío- La segunda ceremonia es solo de nuestro conocimiento porque ha sido esa la tradición durante más de 100 años y para mantener el status dentro de la sociedad, que, siendo de otra manera, podría ser cuestionado. Todo esto es realmente, para poder proteger las cuatro puertas del Abyss dentro de nuestras mansiones sin que los demás comiencen a creer que no tenemos el valor ni el poder suficiente para hacerlo. Además de que es una forma de que las casas interactúen entre ellas y mantengan una armonía lo más estable posible. Ya que si te negaras a hacer la segunda ceremonia, no solo no podrías tener el título de tu casa, sino que estarías de alguna manera rechazando a la casa que haya sido escogida para participar en esa ceremonia contigo, y eso generaría conflictos entre ambas casas.- mientras su tío seguía intentándole explicar a Oz el por qué de la segunda ceremonia, en la mente del rubio los recuerdos de los últimos momentos de su sueño se hacían cada vez más persistentes y comenzaban a generar un cálido malestar en el joven Bezarius.

-La razón por la que tú aún no tenías conocimiento de esta ceremonia, es porque se te sería explicada esa misma noche si las cosas hubieran ido como debían- continuó su tío- Ya que la casa que participaría había puesto la condición de que no supieras nada hasta el momento que te tocara estar en la ceremonia…- concluyó el tío sorbiendo lo último que quedaba de té en su taza.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- preguntó ya algo mareado el joven Bezarius, intentando por todos los medios detener aquellas imágenes dentro de su cabeza.

-El duque de la otra casa será…el primero en…-el mayor de los Bezarius se aclaró la garganta y miró algo apenado a Oz, intentando decirle lo que debía hacer en la segunda ceremonia.

-Deberás pasar la noche con el otro duque y él deberá encargarse de hacer "fluir tu esencia" por primera vez~- le respondió Break, hablando por primera vez desde que la conversación había comenzado, y diciendo aquello como si fuera tan normal como salir a dar unas vueltas por el jardín, aunque su maquiavélica sonrisa que aparentaba ser dulce, lo delató.  
Entonces, como triunfantes, los recuerdos de aquel sueño invadieron como flashes la mente del menor. El pulcro y elegante camisón blanco, los pasillos de la mansión, las imponentes puertas de madera, la habitación a oscuras, la majestuosa cama, la sensación de intranquilidad, los cálidos brazos alrededor de su cintura llevándolo al centro del lecho, los doseles que se cerraban dejando solo abierto el que daba al ventanal, las caricias, el calor…  
-¿Cuál es la casa?- fue lo único que pudo articular Oz sin que se notara el fuerte latido de su corazón en su voz.

-El Ducado Nightray- prosiguió su tío. En ese momento, el corazón del joven Bezarius se detuvo por completo y sus esmeraldas se posaron automáticamente en la única persona allí presente que poseía el título de duque de la casa Nightray, Gilbert.  
Gilbert sostuvo un instante la mirada de Oz, como espejos, sus ojos dorados reflejaron en ese momento la misma sorpresa, ansiedad y terror que los ojos del rubio, para luego directamente dirigir su mirada hacia su taza de té por segunda vez en lo que iba de la conversación.  
Oz quería salir corriendo de allí, estaba seguro que si se pellizcaba no le dolería, porque estaba seguro que aquello seguía siendo aquel horrible sueño que lo atormentaba noche tras noche y que ahora había pasado ya al rango de pesadilla. ¿Tener que estar una noche con un duque? ¿Una noche con Vincent? ¿Con Elliot?...¿O con Gilbert? ¿Tendría que pasar una noche con Gil? ¿Qué tipo de noche? ¿Esas cosas no estaban reservadas solo para las parejas? ¿A qué se refería Break con "dejar fluir su esencia"? ¿Qué papel debía hacer el otro duque? ¿Y por qué tenía que ser UN duque?...¿Era acaso un ritual como el de besar al rey para demostrarle lealtad? ¿Por qué era la única forma de recibir el título únicamente? ¿Acaso eran todos unos pervertidos? ¿Y cuántos ya habían pasado por lo mismo?

-Tío…-Oz debía confirmarlo, quería saber si todos tuvieron que pasar por aquella segunda ceremonia.

-¿Si?- preguntó éste al escuchar a su sobrino.

-Tú…¿tú también tuviste que hacerlo?- el rubio sentía que sus mejillas tomaban más calor que el necesario…¿acaso se estaba sonrojando?

-Sí-un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del mayor de los Bezarius- Mi segunda ceremonia fue con el Ducado Barma…- intentó darle esperanzas a su sobrino, pero estaba logrando el efecto contrario. –Piénsalo de esta manera, Oz, luego podrás casarte con Lady Sharon- ¿y quién estaba pensando en ese momento en Sharon? Oz no…el joven Bezarius solo estaba intentando serenarse.

-¿Gil también tuvo que hacerlo?- preguntó el menor, pero realmente no estaba seguro de si quería oír la respuesta…su mejor amigo…Gil…

-No- y esta vez fue el mismo Gilbert quien contestó la pregunta, aunque su taza siguiera siendo más interesante que todo lo que le rodeaba.

-¿…No?- Oz realmente no esperaba escuchar esa respuesta, ¿eso quería decir que Gilbert no era realmente un duque?

-No, los ducados se negaron a transformar en duque a alguien que había sido adoptado y no era realmente un Nightray- siguió respondiendo Gilbert.

-Por eso, en tu ausencia Oz, ha habido una gran disputa interna entre las cuatro casas por ese mismo problema- siguió relatando su tío- Pero, cuando Gil hizo el contrato con Raven, las otras tres casas tuvieron que reconocerlo a la fuerza como un duque Nightray…y no es como si les hubiera costado mucho tampoco…- terminó de decir su tío, creando un incómodo silencio.  
De alguna manera, Oz se sentía aliviado, aunque no entendía el por qué. Pero de algo estaba seguro, no quería seguir enterándose de nada más que tuviera que ver con aquella segunda ceremonia. Quería irse de aquel salón de té y subir a su cuarto a descansar de nuevo, o cruzarse con Alice y poner la mente en los problemas de ella para escapar de los suyos.

-Ehhh…permiso, me retiro- el portador de aquellas bellas esmeraldas intentó ponerse de pie para salir de allí y lentamente se dirigió a las escaleras, viéndolas como su vía de escape. Pero la voz de su tío lo detuvo, dejándolo incluso paralizado.

-Oz, la segunda ceremonia fue arreglada por ambas casas para hoy a la noche, por lo tanto, prepara algunas cosas porque hoy a la tarde saldrás para el castillo donde se llevó a cabo tu ceremonia- y dicho esto, se sintió el ruido de una silla al correrse y unos pasos apresurados que salían de aquel salón. Pero Oz ya no quería saber quién seguía allí y quién aún estaba. Solo quería subir a su habitación y descansar, eso era lo único que quería hacer, descansar.

**II**

El carruaje se detuvo frente al hermoso y enorme castillo, que aunque se lo veía algo desgastado por el tiempo, seguía siendo majestuoso. Incluso parecía que lo habían remodelado desde la vez que habían vuelto allí y Oz se enteró que Raven era en verdad su viejo amigo.  
El corazón del rubio dio un vuelco cuando Break abrió la puerta del carruaje para que ambos bajaran de éste.  
-Llegamos~- dijo Break con su voz de diversión tan común en él mientras tomaba el pequeño maletín que había sido preparado por Oz. Tan pequeño que parecía reflejar el deseo de su dueño de que aquello fuera tan breve como pudiera ser posible. Al parecer, Break sería quien lo acompañara en la ceremonia hasta el momento en donde solo estarían el duque Nightray y el rubio en la habitación. Oz había entrado en una especie de pánico calmo, algo realmente raro. Sabía que quería salir huyendo de allí de solo pensar que tendría que estar con Vincent, y, a la misma vez, una fuerza de la que no tenía conocimiento lo obligaba a seguir adentrándose en el castillo cuando la imagen de la gentil mano de Gilbert tomando la suya aparecía en su mente.  
El sol del crepúsculo bañaba las ventanas de la estancia, tornándolas de un cálido color anaranjado a su reflejo. Y las flores en los canteros comenzaban a cerrarse, ocultando sus colores hasta el próximo amanecer.

-Bien Oz-kun~- comenzó a hablar el albino –Tu habitación será la misma que usaste cuando viniste por la primer ceremonia- le explicaba mientras subían las escaleras y recorrían varios pasillos –No esperes ver sirvientes ni nada por el estilo, pues obviamente, nadie está enterado de esto salvo los cuatro duques y parte de Pandora~…las cosas fueron preparadas dándole la indicación a los sirvientes de que pronto el castillo volvería a ser habitado- y entonces a Oz se le ocurrió pensar para qué necesitaba esa segunda parte de la ceremonia, si casi todo el mundo lo daba por muerto. ¿Esperaban que algún día saliera diciendo que había escapado del Abyss y ya era un duque? ¿Y por eso tenía ahora que pasar por aquella parte de la ceremonia? Pero no podía echarse para atrás, todos los demás duques habían pasado por lo mismo, y el curso de las cosas no se veían modificadas, él no podía ser la excepción.

-Aquí estamos~- Break sacó de sus pensamientos al joven Bezarius cuando abrió las puertas de la que una vez había sido su habitación. El sombrerero dejó la pequeña maleta sobre el estante de un mueble mientras se acercaba a la cama y tomaba algo de sobre ésta.

Lo que Oz vio fue exactamente el mismo camisón que se había visto vestir en su sueño más de una noche, y el corazón volvió a latirle con rapidez.

-Debes ponerte esto~-le informó el albino mientras se acercaba a Oz y ponía el camisón en sus manos – Te esperaré afuera, cuando termines tan solo ven~- continuó Break mientras salía de la habitación tarareando una canción y cerrando la puerta tras él.

Como si hubiera estado en automático, Oz se dirigió a la cama y comenzó a desvestirse, dejando su ropa bien acomodada sobre ésta. Sentía la punta de sus dedos congeladas y las manos le temblaban. Con el mayor cuidado que pudo se colocó aquel camisón, que como había supuesto en su sueño, era perfectamente de su talla y parecía haber sido confeccionado solo para él y para ese momento. Cuando terminó de ponérselo, se acercó al espejo que estaba cerca del mueble donde estaba su pequeña maleta. Su reflejo lo dejó asombrado y avergonzado al mismo tiempo. Aquel camisón era de un blanco puro, haciendo juego con el suave color de su piel. Las mangas se iban ensanchando a medida que se acercaban a las muñecas, de donde se sujetaban con un suave elástico que no lastimaba, y luego de éste, salía el resto de la manga, formando unos suaves y delicados volados alrededor de sus manos. En la base del cuello llevaba un pequeño emblema de oro con el escudo de la casa Bezarius y a partir de éste, el camisón se dividía en dos, cayendo elegantemente a los costados del cuerpo hasta las rodillas. Y debajo de aquella que parecía la pieza principal del camisón, caía una tela incluso más suave, fina y delicada que la de arriba, aquella era la que le cubría desde la parte del pecho hasta un poco más abajo de las rodillas. Aquel camisón realmente era una pieza de alta costura, se notaba en cada uno de sus detalles y terminaciones.

-Recuerda Oz-kun~ nada de ropa interior debajo~ jujuju~- la voz del endemoniado sombrerero se escuchó detrás de la puerta, recordándole al joven Bezarius cosas que no necesitaba.  
Oz se calzó los zapatos blancos que se encontraban al pie de la cama y que hacían juego con aquel camisón y salió a buscar a Break.

En el pasillo, el sombrerero esperaba por el joven Bezarius, y cuando lo vio salir, dejó escapar un silvido para abochornar más al pequeño si era posible.

-Te ves muy hermoso, Oz-kun~- dijo Break con una sonrisa oscura, que incluso parecía lasciva, en su rostro.

-Calla Break- gruñó Oz mientras comenzaba a seguir al albino que ya había emprendido su camino hacia la habitación donde se llevaría a cabo la segunda ceremonia.

Al parecer, en todo aquel tiempo desde que llegaron hasta que Oz terminó de prepararse, la noche había hecho acto de presencia y la tenue luz de la recién salida luna comenzaba a entrar por los ventanales. Sus pasos resonaban entre aquellas paredes llenas de cuadros y decoraciones. El castillo, tan vacío de vida, perdía cierto encanto en la oscuridad y si no hubiera sido por el candelabro que Break sostenía sobre su cabeza, entonces hubiera sido algo tenebroso caminar por aquellos pasillos.

-Apresura los pasos Oz-kun~- decía Break en su normal tono "alegre" – Hace un rato vi llegar el carruaje de los Nightray, así que el duque ya estará esperando por ti~- agregó mientras seguía avanzando por los pasillos.

-Voy al mismo ritmo que tú lo haces- le contestó el rubio mientras sentía cómo el camisón ondeaba suavemente alrededor de su cuerpo.  
-Está bien~ está bien~- contestó el poseedor de la mirada rubí- Antes de entrar, debería decirte que no está permitido que te quites el camisón en ningún momento, ni tú ni él~ así que intenta no hacerlo, ¿eh~?- rió el albino.

-Ya quisieras- le contestó Oz forzando aquella voz de niño inocente que solía usar para engañar a los demás.  
-Jajajaja~ quizás~- rió sin ganas el sombrerero- Bueno~ aquí estamos~- dijo y se detuvo frente a dos imponentes puertas de madera. Sí, Oz las reconocía, eran las mismas, eran ésas, las puertas que tantas veces había visto en su sueño. Las majestuosas puertas de madera con finos detalles en oro que escondían detrás la habitación con su peor temor.

-Aquí termina mi servicio~- agregó Break mientras las abría lo suficiente como para dejar entrar a Oz. El rubio dudó unos instantes y luego, por alguna extraña fuerza de atracción, se adentró en la habitación.

-Hasta mañana, Oz-kun~- saludó el sombrerero detrás y luego cerró ambas puertas.

Como en sus sueños, Oz quedó impresionado con la maravillosa vista que ofrecían aquellos ventanales. Desde ellos se podían ver los jardines de aquel "lugar secreto" que solían visitar con su hermanita y con Gil cuando eran más pequeños; y que ahora se encontraban bañados por la blanca luz de la luna. Pero eso quería decir que, ahora venía la parte del sueño que había estado intentando evadir desde la mañana cuando se enteró que todo aquello sucedería.  
Lentamente volteó la mirada hacia el lugar donde se hallaba la majestuosa cama. Y lo que vio allí, hizo que el latir de su corazón se volviera más frenético aún.  
Sentado en el borde de la cama, iluminado tanto por el candelabro que se hallaba sobre la mesa de luz al costado ésta como por la tenue luz de la luna, se encontraba la persona que había sido la fuerza de atracción que había impulsado a Oz a entrar en la habitación. Allí sentado, admirando la belleza del menor, se encontraba Gil, nada más y nada menos que su mejor amigo…el duque Nightray. Gil, a diferencia de Oz, vestía un camisón negro, tan oscuro que hacía competencia con las sombras del lugar. Sobre la base de su cuello brillaba en plata el emblema con el escudo de la casa Nightray y de allí, caían unos volados muy similares a los que él siempre solía vestir junto con su chaleco negro; la única diferencia estaba en que éstos eran negros en vez de blancos.

-Gil…- aquello era lo único que podía pronunciar el joven Bezarius en aquel momento, sentía que si decía algo más aquella persona frente a él desaparecería…como un sueño.

El duque Nightray sonrió cálidamente al más joven luego de un momento en el que su cara de asombro era muy similar a la del rubio, y extendió sus brazos, invitándolo a que se acercara a él. Quería verlo caminar con aquel delicado camisón.  
El rubio se acercó con elegancia hasta aquel par de brazos tan conocidos, sentía alivio por un lado y una rara inquietud por el otro. Ni bien estuvo frente a Gilbert, se acomodó entre aquellos brazos que rápidamente lo envolvieron con adoración, y en ese momento, todo el terror que había sentido camino a la habitación se desvaneció por completo. Quizás fue ese mismo miedo el que lo había hecho reaccionar de aquella manera, o quizás no. Pudo sentir el suave aroma a canela que desprendía el mayor y de haber sido por él se hubiera quedado así toda la noche.

-Hola Oz- el duque Nightray saludó a su compañero cuando éste se hubo acomodado entre sus brazos, dejándose abrazar.

-Gil…¿te toca a ti pasar la noche conmigo?- preguntó Oz, aunque era obvia la respuesta viendo las circunstancias y la forma en que estaba vestido el otro duque.

-Sí, soy yo quien debe encargarse de transformarte en un duque- le contestó Gilbert con una sonrisa en sus labios e intentando hacer de aquello una pequeña broma sin que se notara el nerviosismo que realmente lo invadía por dentro. El suave cuerpo entre sus brazos soltó una pequeña risa ante el comentario. El duque Nightray aún no podía creer todo aquello. Tener la responsabilidad de transformar a la persona que más adoraba en un duque se sentía realmente extraño; y pensar de qué manera tendría que hacerlo fue algo que intentó meditar desde aquella mañana sin que ninguna imagen mental lo invadiera y lo ayudara a desconcentrarse.  
Gilbert aprovechó el momento para tomar a Oz por la cintura y acariciarle suavemente la espalda mientras el rubio acomodaba su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo del mayor.

-Deberíamos quitarte esos zapatos, Oz- comentó Gilbert cuando se percató de ellos, de esa manera podría luego acercarlo suavemente al centro de aquella cómoda y gran cama.  
Las alarmas en la cabeza de Oz resonaban a cada momento. Todo aquello era nuevo y, viendo la persona con quien estaba, lo veía algo raro. No es que él no quisiera a su mejor amigo, pero ese tipo de contacto jamás lo hubiera esperado entre ellos dos. Sin embargo, su cuerpo se había entregado por completo a las caricias del mayor, y su voz era como pequeños hilos que se sujetaban a él y generaba los movimientos que el otro esperaba. Así que cuando escuchó su gentil voz pidiéndole que se quitara los zapatos, con algo de parsimonia se separó de aquel cálido cuerpo para retirar el calzado de sus pies.  
Cuando hubo terminado, aquellos brazos volvieron a rodearlo y a acariciarle la espalda mientras lo guiaban con calma hacia el centro de aquel cómodo lecho.

-Oz…si en algún momento te sientes incómodo, me detendré cuando me lo pidas- pero como el rubio no estaba del todo seguro de lo que ocurriría en ese momento, solo se dedicó a asentir y a observar cómo Gil cerraba los doseles, dejando solo abierta la parte de los pies de la cama donde daba al ventanal y por el cual se podían ver los jardines favoritos de Oz, creando un ambiente privado pero encantador.

Gilbert se sentó cerca de los grandes almohadones que decoraban la cabecera de la cama y atrajo el cuerpo de Oz contra el suyo, apoyando su espalda contra su pecho.  
El rubio apoyó su espalda contra el pecho de su mejor amigo, aquello no parecía tan espantoso ni brutal como se lo había imaginado, ni mucho menos, Gil se sentía cálido, se sentía bien estar cerca de él, sus movimientos eran suaves.  
El duque Nightray rodeó con su brazo izquierdo la pequeña cintura de Oz mientras que deslizaba la derecha hacia las piernas del menor. Oz se sobresaltó, saliendo por un momento de aquella ensoñación en la que había entrado involuntariamente, ¿qué tenía pensado hacer Gil?

-No te haré daño, Oz- no, jamás podría. Mataría a cualquiera que pudiera hacerle daño al ser que se encontraba entre sus brazos en esos momentos.

Pero la situación seguía resultando algo incómoda para el rubio ya que no estaba acostumbrado a un contacto tan íntimo. Su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse, y sentía todo su cuerpo tensado, además de un extraño calor que comenzaba a encenderse en lo más bajo de su vientre y se extendía hacia arriba.  
La mano de Gilbert sujetó suavemente el blanco camisón, levantándolo hasta la zona de la entrepierna del rubio, sin llegar a subirlo del todo para no incomodarlo aún más. Sentía que de alguna manera estaba traicionando la confianza del más pequeño, que después de eso ya no lo querría a su lado; pero sentía que jamás había hecho nada con tanto cariño y dulzura como lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos, y eso quería transmitirle a Oz.

-¿G-gil?- Oz sintió que la mano de Gilbert comenzaba un suave recorrido de caricias hasta llegar a su entrepierna, donde se detenía a acariciar más tiempo.

-Recuerda Oz, si te sientes incómodo no dudaré en detenerme- le aclaró Gilbert mientras apoyaba su mentón en el hombro derecho del rubio para poder ver mejor lo que estaba haciendo.

El duque Nightray, aún algo nervioso y alterado, tomó el miembro de Oz con su mano derecha y el rubio se sobresaltó aún más.

-¿¡Gil?!- llamó éste a su acompañante, posando su mirada en la mano que comenzaba un suave movimiento ascendente y descendente sobre aquella parte suya que cada vez emitía más calor al resto del cuerpo.

-Lo siento Oz, pero es a esto a lo que Break se refería cuando hablamos con él y con tu tío por la mañana- le respondió el mayor mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba con suavidad desde la cadera hasta el pecho del rubio.

-Ya veo- Oz desvió avergonzado la mirada hacia un costado, intentando no ver todo aquello pues sentía que el ardor en sus mejillas lo estaban delatando demasiado. Confiaba en Gil, sabía que no le haría daño. Había leído algunas cosas acerca del cambio corporal en la adolescencia y las exploraciones físicas por las que se sienten curiosidad. Pero jamás lo había llevado a la práctica, a él en particular no era algo que le llamase la atención, por eso mismo aquel contacto tan íntimo con el que su amigo lo estaba tratando era completamente nuevo para él, y aquel insistente calor iba en aumento, invadiendo incluso su columna y generándole un cosquilleo debajo del vientre.  
Gilbert podía escuchar el latir acelerado del corazón de Oz y aumentaba rítmicamente el movimiento de su mano derecha conforme sentía que la respiración del rubio iba acelerando. No tardó mucho en sentir un par de manos aferrarse a su brazo izquierdo y escuchar al menor gemir muy despacio.

-Nadie te escuchará aquí, Oz- le dijo el mayor al oído cuando percibió la lucha en la que se encontraba el rubio para no dejar salir ningún sonido "anormal". Pero para hablar, tenía que abrir la boca y si hacía eso, seguro terminarían por salir aunque él no lo quisiera.  
-Ahhh…-sí, saldrían aunque él no lo quisiera- Tú…estás…escuchando, Gil- logró articular Oz antes de arquear la espalda, aquel calor se estaba volviendo un vicio…quería más, quería que Gilbert siguiera, que no se detuviera por culpa de aquellos sonidos que se escapaban de su boca.  
-A mí no me molestan- le respondió el duque Nightray, es más, se sentía en cierta forma halagado por ser él quien estaba escuchando y viendo aquel lado de Oz que se mostraba por primera vez –Déjame escucharte…- le pidió el mayor mientras él mismo comenzaba a sentir los efectos del mayor de los estímulos, que llevaba el nombre de Oz, en su propio cuerpo.

-Nnnhh…- Oz intentó abrir los ojos, pero tenía la vista nublada a causa del calor que invadía cada rincón de su cuerpo. Su corazón latía rápidamente y aquella nueva sensación, de alguna manera, le estaba gustando. Sentía un cosquilleo recorrerle la columna, haciendo que arqueara la columna para no soltar ningún gemido demasiado fuerte por la sensación. Pero sentía que sus músculos se oponían cada vez más a sus mandos, entregándose por completo a las caricias del duque Nightray.  
-Ahhhh…Gil…-llamó el más joven a su mejor amigo-…más…rápido…- sentía que el calor en aquella zona se hacía cada vez más fuerte y que los cosquilleos en la columna eran cada vez más insistentes. Necesitaba que Gilbert calmara un poco aquellas sensaciones porque creía que sino se volvería loco.

El mayor se detuvo unos instantes, causando la sorpresa del rubio, quien abrió los ojos e intentó, desesperado, hacer contacto visual con su acompañante.  
Gilbert retiró la mano derecha del miembro de Oz, comprobando que estaba completamente húmeda…señal de que el rubio no duraría mucho más en aquel estado. Así que tomó al menor de la cintura y con algunos movimientos logró que quedara sentado a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, mirándolo de frente. El mayor deseaba ver las expresiones en el rostro de Oz, quien en esos momentos lo miraba algo aturdido, con las mejillas rojas y la vista nublada con pequeñas lágrimas.

-Gil…- llamó Oz con lo que le quedaba de voz. Gilbert se acercó suavemente al menor, apoyando sus labios sobre los del otro. Comenzó a jugar con su lengua sobre los labios del rubio pidiendo permiso para entrar mientras éste se aferraba a sus antebrazos.

Cuando el permiso le fue concedido, volvió a dirigir su mano derecha hacia el problema que le había generado a Oz entre sus piernas.

-Mmmmmhhh- los gemidos ahora se encontraban claramente opacados dentro del beso. Oz sentía que en cualquier momento dejaría su vida allí mismo, pero era una sensación placentera. Realmente no le importaba morir en los brazos de aquel elegante duque que cuidaba de él como si de una joya invaluable se tratase.  
El mayor se separó para poder dejar respirar a Oz, quien estaba claramente agitado.  
El joven Bezarius se aferró a Gilbert, escondiendo su rostro entre el hombro izquierdo y el cuello del mayor. Sus gemidos se hacían cada vez más constantes, más sonoros, y para Gilbert, aquello era la mejor melodía sobre toda la faz de la tierra.

-A-ahhh…G-gil…yo ya…no…- el rubio intentaba de alguna manera advertirle al mayor que ya no duraría mucho en aquel estado.

El duque Nightray apoyó sus labios sobre el cuello del menor, indicándole que lo había escuchado, que podría venirse si era lo que deseaba.

-¡AAHhhh! ¡GIL!- Oz arqueó la espalda, aferrándose con más fuerza a su mejor amigo mientras sentía que el cosquilleo en su columna se había transformado en una fuerte descarga eléctrica y todos sus músculos se tensaban, sucumbiendo al placer otorgado por aquel duque.  
Oz cayó rendido entre los brazos de Gilbert. Con la respiración aún agitada pero claramente aliviado y feliz. Sintió algo húmedo correr entre sus muslos y con algo de parsimonia bajó la vista, para encontrarse con una gran mancha sobre su blanco camisón y una cantidad considerable de aquel líquido blanco que solo había encontrado entre sus sábanas algunas mañanas cuando despertaba y que ahora escurría en la mano derecha de Gilbert. En ese momento la frase que Break había dicho por la mañana tomó completo sentido…" _Deberás pasar la noche con el otro duque y él deberá encargarse de hacer "fluir tu esencia" por primera vez~"  
_¿Aquello había sido la Segunda Ceremonia? Sus mejillas tomaron un tierno tinte rojo e intentó esconder su vergüenza apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho de Gilbert.

-Así que…ya eres todo un duque, Oz- dijo Gilbert aún algo agitado. Su cuerpo aún seguía acalorado, pero no se lo haría saber al menor. Le era suficiente con saber que Oz había "disfrutado" de alguna manera durante su ceremonia.

-Perdón Gil…- el mayor escuchó murmurar el rubio que seguía escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del duque Nightray –…por haber tenido que hacer todo esto por mí- se disculpó.

-No tienes nada de qué disculparte, para mí fue un placer, Oz- y dicho eso abrazó con más ternura al menor.

-Mmmhh- el menor se acomodó en el abrazo del duque Nightray- ¿Gil?- llamó a su mejor amigo -¿Puedo quedarme a dormir aquí contigo? No quiero volver a mi habitación…- pidió por el permiso del mayor.

-Claro- Gilbert tomó por la cintura al menor y lo recostó a su lado, inmediatamente Oz se aferró a la cintura del duque Nightray y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de éste, sintiendo la suave textura de la tela de su camisón.

-Buenas noches, duque Nightray-  
-Buenas noches, duque Bezarius-

**III**

Oz se encontraba en su habitación buscando algunas cosas en su pequeña maleta y aún llevaba el camisón puesto. Ayer Break le había dicho que pasaría por sobre el mediodía a recogerlo para volverlo a llevar a la mansión Rainsworth. Y se había quedado tan plácidamente dormido en la cama de Gil que se le habían hecho las 11 de la mañana.

-¡Buenos días, Oz-kun~!- saludó alegremente dicho albino, abriendo la puerta sin antes llamar y casi matando de un infarto al menor -¿¡Qué tal te ha ido ~?!- preguntaba curioso mientras se acercaba a Oz.

-¡Break! ¿Qué no te enseñaron a golpear la puerta antes de pasar?- le contestó el menor dándose vuelta para mirarlo luego de pegar un salto por el susto de la sorpresa.

-Mmmhhhh~- Break inspeccionó con su ojo rubí de arriba a abajo al menor –Jujuju~ debería decir, buenos días, duque Bezarius- agregó mirando la inminente mancha que aún se encontraba sobre el blanco camisón de Oz desde la noche anterior.  
El rubio se cubrió con las manos aquel sector del camisón donde aún había rastros de la mancha e inmediatamente se sonrojó.

-Calla Break- volvió a ordenarle, aunque esta vez más avergonzado que enfadado.

-Y cuéntame, Oz-kun~ ¿el nombre de quién dijiste en el último momento~?- seguía preguntando Break como si fuera una madre preguntándole a su hijo por su primer cita, todo para seguir haciéndolo enfadar y sonrojarse. Sin duda, le encantaba torturar a Oz.

-Porque se dice que el nombre que pronuncias en "ese" momento es el nombre de la persona con quien luego estarás~- seguía molestándolo el sombrerero. Pero Oz no podía ni quería responder, las imágenes del momento del que Break hablaba le volvieron a la mente y el sonrojo se volvió de un color más furioso.

-Break, deja de molestar a Oz- la voz del duque Nightray se hizo escuchar en la habitación. Acababa de llegar ya cambiado y sujetando su maleta con la mano izquierda. Llevaba el cabello recogido con una larga cinta de un azul oscuro, un chaleco negro más elegante que el que solía usar todos los días, una camisa blanca con volados en las mangas que sobresalían por debajo del chaleco negro y unos pantalones y zapatos también negros. Gil realmente parecía un duque en esos momentos, y de haber sido visto por alguna dama, seguro mañana le estarían llegando invitaciones de casamientos.

-Ohhhh~ Raven~- saludó el albino –Ya me dirás tú el nombre de quién dijo~…ahora, Oz-kun, cámbiate, necesitamos salir de aquí al mediodía, aún queda trabajo por hacer en Pandora~- y dirigió su mirada al duque que se encontraba parado en la entrada de la habitación –Eso también va para ti, Raven~- agregó con su sonrisa y se dirigió a la puerta para salir de allí riéndose solo.

Oz realmente no quería irse en esos momentos. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior seguían vagando por su mente, y por más mal que se sintiera al pensarlo, quería volver a estar entre los brazos de Gilbert de aquella manera. En eso pensaba cuando sintió que la puerta se cerraba, unos pasos se acercaban a él y dos firmes brazos lo aferraban por la cintura. Oz levantó la vista y sus esmeraldas se vieron reflejadas en los dorados orbes de Gilbert. El duque Bezarius abrazó a su mejor amigo y sintió su calidez incluso arriba de toda aquella vestimenta.

-A Break no le importará esperar un rato más, ¿cierto?- preguntó el rubio con aquella traviesa sonrisa que solía usar cuando le jugaba alguna broma a la persona que ahora lo sujetaba con tanto cariño.

.FIN.

**

* * *

**

**YAY! Ahí va mi segundo one-shot de GilxOz x] Espero que realmente lo hayan disfrutado y estaré esperando por sus reviews para saber qué piensan, si debo seguir escribiendo fic de este estilo o si mejor me dedico a otra cosa XDDDD**

_**Por cierto, en cualquier momento subiré un link de una imágen de cómo me imaginé yo el diseño del camisón de Oz (aún debo dibujarlo XP) así pueden quitarse la curiosidad de ver si realmente lo describí como me lo imaginé XDDDD (quizás también haga un diseño del de Gil)**_

**Nos estamos leyendo! n_n**

**Sayonara!**

_~Phantomhive Gabrielle~_


End file.
